


It’s too late. 为时已晚

by Terry_the_warrior



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_the_warrior/pseuds/Terry_the_warrior
Summary: 娜塔莉亚和基尔伯特无疑都爱着伊万，而伊万也一样。





	It’s too late. 为时已晚

我赶到现场的时候，那里已经挤满了人。

人群的中心是一个白发的男孩，还有他怀中躺着的我的哥哥。我盯着他看了很久，他的眼睛几乎是全红的，红色的虹膜之外还布满了血丝。他没有哭，但是抱着哥哥不放手，直到几个警员把他拽起来，拉扯着他离开了那具已经没有了生气的躯体。哥哥浅色的发丝蹭在了满是泥灰的地上。

我这才知道，哥哥是有恋人的。

葬礼那一天，他没有出现。也许是因为我的父母，他们极度地反同，我曾经也是如此，直到我知晓我哥哥也是他们中的一员。姐姐说也许他是去找哥哥遗留下的物品了，我将信将疑，但是我不感兴趣。

我的哥哥，死了。唯一一个教会我爱情的人，在我拥有追求爱的权利之前离开了我。我哭不出来，只觉得心脏不再是自己的，它拒绝工作，使我昏昏沉沉。恐惧使我远离我的父母，因为若是此时我还同他们呆在一起，我有辱家门的对哥哥的爱必然会暴露无遗。我不想吃，也睡不着，我没有去上学，而是从哥哥的遗物中偷走了剩下的所有大麻烟，带着纸，穿着哥哥最喜欢看我穿的那条连衣裙，去那些哥哥曾经喜欢去的地方，偶尔停下抽上一根。晚上我偷偷溜进房门，姐姐被吵醒后就坐了起来，她拿失望透顶的眼神注视着我，叫我不敢多看她一眼。

第三天，我见到了他。在郊区的一片向日葵田外。

他坐在田垄上，手里提着伏特加。我远远地望着他，过了几分钟，他发现了我。他扭头转向我，可是我看到的不是一张面孔，而是一面镜子。我看到眼底的血色，青黑的眼圈，疲惫不堪的四肢，被风吹得凌乱的头发。鬼使神差地我走到他的身边坐下，取过他的酒瓶喝下一口。

“娜塔莎。”

他念了我的名字，声音像是个老头，仿佛这三个音就用尽了他所剩的全部的力气，然而，“娜塔莎”，他又说。

我不知道他的名字，我没什么话可说。我只能斜眼看着他。我看他那过分白皙的面孔，还有他曾经年轻然而已经衰败的眼。嫉妒从我心里升起：明明他也是和我差不多的岁数，一个少年，但是他却敢得到哥哥独一无二的爱。懦弱的我比不上他。也许我就不应该与他比肩而坐，他时时都在提醒我，提醒我那些我错过和失去的东西。

也许是闻到了我裙子上的烟味，他要求我给他卷一根烟。我卷了两根，塞得满满的，分别为我们俩点上。暖湿的烟在我和他眼前隔出一道屏障，我看不清他了，只能瞥见他那头浅得不得了的头发。“万尼亚常提到你，娜塔莎。”他哑着嗓子告诉我，“他很爱你。”他似乎只剩下了一口气，灵魂走在通往死亡的大道上，而现在尽头已经触手可及。我从他的话里听出他心里有镜子，他的眼中的我必然也是血色，困倦，疲惫的眸，还有凌乱的头发。

“……你叫什么名字。”我问他。

“基尔伯特·贝什米特。”他答道。

然后我们就又静下来了，烟雾也给眼前的向日葵花海蒙上一层阴霾，阳光的亮被削减掉了，只剩下阴沉而粘稠的空气，将那些活泼的花浸在自己的呼吸里。

基尔伯特，我心里默念了它成百上千次，直到我手里的烟燃烧到指尖，我把它熄灭在黏糊糊的土地上，基尔伯特，我又想。他的轮廓里已经没有了他自己，我却看到了我的哥哥和我，那些随着一个躯体一同死去的三个灵魂。我知道他为什么能站在哥哥身边了：他们太像了，他们的孤独，他们的脆弱和沉郁。“哥哥从来没有对我讲过你——”，我说，“你看，他那么爱你。”

他不说话。他的烟也刚刚燃尽。

我们又喝酒，然后，我又卷烟，我们又一次燃起烟雾。我没有问哥哥自杀的原因，就像他没有问我，我相信他知道我也一无所知。

我的脑袋自然地变混沌，像是有千斤重，我觉得坐在我身旁的就是哥哥，但他生前绝不会、绝不会容忍我这样的行为。那头浅色的发——那颗头颅低垂下来了——他低声吟唱一般地说着什么。我听见“眼睛”，还有“万尼亚”，他重复了好几遍，我终于听出来他叫了我的名字：“娜塔什卡……娜塔什卡……你和万尼亚长了一样的紫眼睛……”

当我听出来他到底说了什么，我捧住了他的脸。基尔伯特抬头看我，喉结一上一下滚动着，眉头拧得就像是他漩涡似的头发。“我爱他，娜塔什卡……”，他迷茫地望向我，低喃着：“我爱他。”我说我也是，把头抵在他的额头上。紧接着他将嘴唇贴上我的，热泪从他的眼中落到我的脸颊上，他颤抖着扔下酒瓶握住我抚着他脸的手，他的手就和我的一样冰凉。他闻起来是伏特加、大麻和抑郁的味道，就像哥哥，就像我。我将舌头滑进他的口腔里，而我的眼泪也止不住地往下流。哭泣使我们不得不分开，我感觉肺也不再是自己的了，号啕将所有氧气从我的肺里挤出去，我趴在基尔伯特的怀里把十五年未流过的泪流尽了，他则抱着我哽咽着。咸涩的泪水呛进我的气管，使我几近窒息，快要丧失自己的全部感官。我的哥哥——我以为我早就明白了我到底失去了什么，但事实上我现在才清楚地感知到——我的哥哥，我的光，我的爱情，我的生命，就这样死掉了！我再也没有办法拥有他——哪怕只是看看他——可他却永远地占住了我的整个生活！

“我爱他——！我爱他啊，基尔伯特！我爱他……我……”

我挣扎着推开基尔伯特的肩膀，又抓住他，企图看着他那双紫红色的眼睛。我紧紧地拽着他！我朝他歇斯底里地咆哮！“——可他死了啊！”

我眼前的人又像是遭受了重击一样，他停住了，紧接着豆大的泪珠又从他的眼里滚落下来，就像我一样……他终于哭出了声，少年人的嗓音破碎成了重锤下的窗玻璃。  
我再也没什么力气支撑着自己，我倒在了被倾洒的酒打湿的泥泞上。基尔伯特还在哭，烟雾已经散去了，我已经看不到哥哥，那里只有一个和我一样破碎的哥哥的爱人。

**Author's Note:**

> 15年12月14号的深夜极限一小时。


End file.
